


Shhh, Granger

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, eighth year, library smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Written for a piece of fanart by the lovely and ever-talented Elithien.Eighth Year PWP.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 53
Kudos: 585
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Shhh, Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



[Link to Elithien's art!](https://twitter.com/elithienart/status/1236492642671890432?s=20)

* * *

_“Shhh_ , Granger.” 

This is wrong. So undeniably wrong that Hermione Granger is pretty sure she ought to cease Malfoy’s pawing and march right up to the infirmary and ask for a throughout examination because _this is wrong._

But Merlin, it feels delightfully right and when his lips trail from hers and skim down the sharp line of her jaw all reasonable thought vacates the confines of her mind. Maybe they ought to at least relocate? The library not only feels a little cliche for secret rendezvous but she’s always particularly enjoyed this secluded little corner and when her reason returns and she is again disgusted by the smarmy little prat she’ll have to live with the knowledge that she shagged Draco Malfoy in her favorite reading spot. 

The thought wrinkles her nose, but before she can speak the words into fruition, his fingers are slipping up the hem of her skirt, kneading the thick flesh of her arse and she is again left dumbfounded and wordless. 

A moan slips free instead and she curls around him, fingers finding purchase in his hair and tugging him impossibly closer. 

“I said, _shhh!_ ” The sound fans along her neck, a shiver inching over her skin. 

“Don’t tell me what to— _ahhh…”_ His fingers have found the slick hidden between her thighs and she can’t help the next pleasured sounds as he teases her seam. 

It’s his teeth on her neck now as he grins against her skin. “Well, well, Granger… if I’d have known you were _this_ keen on me I’d have been fucking you for months already.” 

His hand falls away before it’s even had a chance to bring her any pleasure at all and a grumble works its way from her chest. It would be exactly like Draco-bleeding-Malfoy to get her all _aroused_ and then withdraw. 

The smirk on his lips gives her pause, worried briefly that perhaps he’s going to resort to how things were _before_ and say something nasty but before anxiety can well and truly drown her, he turns her. A hush falls all around them, the noise seemingly vacuumed from the room, and all she can hear is the sound of his belt being yanked free and he’s pressing against her. 

“Say yes,” Malfoy begs, his voice low and desperate. The thick ridge of his erection presses hard into her bum, one hand on her breast and the other gripping the hem of her skirt. 

There is a niggling in the back of her brilliant brain, a reminder of how very complicated things are going to get and how there are at least a dozen other boys of appropriate age that she could shag if she needed to. But none of that matters because Hermione has already whispered her consent, her hands gripping the shelves in front of her as he deftly slides her knickers to the side. 

The tip of him prods at her silken folds and she presses back into him, desperate for _more_. He doesn’t advance, doesn’t fuck her with abandon like she imagined he would; instead, he is still, his breathing long and deliberate as he pushes the fabric of her skirt up higher on her back. 

Too long of a moment passes and Hermione whips her hair to the side with an annoyed gruff. “What are you doing?” she hisses. “Get on with it!” 

The gray of his irises are non-existent, now blown black and dangerous as his gaze locks on her. “Apologies, Granger.” With a sharp snap of his hips, he drives into her, pushing her forward until her breasts are pressed against the stacks. A moan is pulled from deep in her belly, her head falling forward from the onslaught of sensation at being filled by him. 

Again, he doesn’t move, just stayed rooted inside her as his lips come up to her ear. “It’s just that I’ve fulfilling a childhood fantasy right now and wanted to savour the moment.” The walls of her cunt clench around him and even though her eyes are screwed tightly shut, she can practically hear the smirk in his voice. “But, I’ll get on with it, if you’ve no objections.” 

Breathless and rendered stupid by his cock buried inside her, Hermione grunts her assent. Her knees buckle as he drives into her from behind, his hands fisting in her uniform and his lips marking her neck for the world to see. 

Each thrust is met with a breathy moan and the blunt edges of her fingernails scrape into the wood as the tip of his cock brushes that ridge inside her that she swore could not have existed. 

“Fuck…” he bites out, one hand leaving her hip to tangle in her curls. 

Something knots deeply inside her and she’s desperate to unravel it, to let it free, and one hand falls from the shelf and finds the ache between her thighs. With a few deft circles, she’s undone; pleasure coursing through her body as her vision wanes and the walls of her sex tighten impossibly. 

Behind her, Draco chokes out his own relief, slamming hard into her one more time and the hand previously between her thighs reaches back for him, her fingers digging into the hard muscle of his arse and keeping him seated there. 

He’s still touching her, laving kisses and quiet assurances over her skin and when her eyes flutter open, reality crashes back into her. 

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned. “What did we just—“

“ _Shhh,_ Granger. We’ll figure it out later.” 


End file.
